Ending
by lexi731
Summary: It was ridiculous how quickly he was gone. This was not the way it was supposed to end.
1. Climb

**OK, so before anyone gets worried I am still continuing Falta. But... this is a SLASH story, so if you don't like slash, don't read it. It also contains a MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! Alright, so on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. I kinda wish I owned iCarly so I could make it crappy.**

* * *

><p>They had been climbing forever. Kendall panted as they finally neared the top of the mountain. He looked over at his boyfriend to see that he was completely unfazed- his shiny brown locks were still perfect and his smooth, tan skin showed no sign of sweat or strain.<p>

"James?" Kendall huffed as he took a seat on a small patch of dirt.

"Yeah?" His boyfriend responded, his voice showing no sign that he had just spent a whole day climbing up a mountain.

"I will never understand how in the WORLD you got me to do that." Kendall stated, looking up at the gorgeous boy that stood before him. James chuckled and sat down next to Kendall, who's emerald eyes glimmered in the dim sunlight.

"Does _this_ have anything to do with it?" asked the brunette, as he leaned in and planted a passionate kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"Hmm…" Kendall pretended to think about it before kissing James again, entwining their fingers as the sun set behind them.

It was like the ending to a perfect movie.

But that wasn't the only thing that would end.

And this ending was far from perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm not sure why but I'm SUPER excited for this! Even though it's going to be ridiculously sad. Tell me what you think!<strong>


	2. Ledges

**Ok, so I am greatly ashamed that I haven't been on here in a LONGG TIME. But I have entered the amazing world of Tumblr, and I am NEVER looking back. But here I am! I'm back, and you can virtually slap me if you want because that's what I'm doing. Oh yes, and I've decided that no one will die in this story. But there will be serious injuries.**

**Disclaimer: Is Big Time Rush mine? No.**

* * *

><p>As the sun continued to lower on the horizon, the two boys started their descent from the summit of the mountain.<p>

They held hands as they carefully slid over ledges, guiding each other when the path became steep. They continued like this in silence for about 15 minutes, until they got to the difficult part.

The path cut off and led to an extremely steep overhang that they would have to find a way down. Climbing up had been fairly easy, because they were able to help each other up, and there had been daylight to help them see.

James peered over the edge, staring into the vast darkness below. He gulped and turned to Kendall, who seemed oblivious to the new problem.

"Umm… Kendall?" James asked nervously.

"Huh?" said Kendall, snapping out of his apparent trance.

"Maybe… well… maybe this wasn't such a good idea." said the brunette boy, looking over the edge again, wishing he had been smart enough to bring a flashlight.

"Why?" asked Kendall, still not understanding that this was a potentially dangerous situation.

"Well… come here." James grabbed Kendall's arm and pulled him over to where he stood, next to the menacing cliff.

Kendall looked down and immediately backed up against the rocks behind him.

"We're not… going down there…are we?" he asked, breathing rapidly.

Kendall Knight, despite being the 'fearless' leader of Big Time Rush, was extremely afraid of heights.

James Diamond was afraid of the dark.

This could not have been worse.

James looked over the edge again and let out one of his signature shrieks as a large bat appeared out of the darkness and flew past him, inches away from hitting his perfect face.

He backed up next to Kendall, chest heaving as his brain tried to analyze the situation.

Kendall sighed and grabbed his boyfriend's hand, putting his head on James's shoulder.

"I'm gonna go down." James finally spoke, and Kendall looked at him with wide eyes. The dim moonlight shone on Kendall's face, illuminating his look of horror.

Kendall had never been more worried about anything or anyone. He opened his mouth to protest, but James pressed a finger to his lips with a soft smile.

"If I don't check it out, both of us will be up here forever."

"But that's okay! We can stay here until morning, and then we can travel back down when it's light out!" Kendall protested, tightening his grip on James's hand.

"Kendall, we have no food, or water, or… flashlights, or blankets, or ANYTHING to protect ourselves overnight. I'm getting pretty hungry, and we could get dehydrated or something and… I really don't wanna stay out here."

Kendall sighed in defeat.

"Fine." He said through gritted teeth.

James smirked and took a step toward the edge.

Looking over the cliff once again, it was impossible to tell how far down the ground was.

James took a deep breath before getting down onto his knees and turning around in order to slide off the ledge.

Kendall's eyes darted around wildly, watching his boyfriend's body slowly slip over the edge, until only James's fingers were visible, gripping the rock for dear life.

"James?" Kendall called, nervousness creeping into his usually strong voice.

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm ok. I'm trying to find… a ledge or something." James responded, his arms slowly becoming tired.

James dangled from the rock, his legs flailing, searching for anything to step onto.

Suddenly, his foot slammed into something jutting out of the face of the cliff.

_Bingo!_ he thought and shifted his hands over quickly until he could put both feet on the rock.

"Kendall!" he yelled.

Kendall heard the excitement in his boyfriend's voice and smiled, racing over to where James's fingers appeared over the cliff.

"Did you find something?" Kendall asked, the moonlight shining so that he could finally see James's glossy hair and perfect face looking up at him.

"Yeah, so I think I'm gonna let go and see if I can help you down, okay?"

"Kay."

James allowed his fingers to let go one by one, until he was holding on with only his two index fingers. Something deep inside of him told him to hang on.

Too bad he didn't listen.

Too bad he didn't know that the rock he was currently stepping on was extremely loose.

Too bad he let go anyways.

Kendall watched his boyfriend's fingers disappear off the edge until two remained.

"Okay, ready?" asked James, the innocence in his voice almost sad.

"Mhm." Kendall murmured, and waited as the two fingers finally disappeared.

A long moment of silence followed, until a deafening crack filled the night air.

James struggled to grab back onto the ledge as the rock underneath his feet slowly crumbled.

It was too late.

All Kendall could hear after that was James's earsplitting scream as he fell into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Mhm. Just tell me it's horrible and get it over with *hangs head*. Also if anyone has a Tumblr mine is .com sooooo yeah. Bye.<strong>


End file.
